Blood Cross
by VongolaSky11
Summary: Cat and her friends have always lived normal lives, well, semi-normal lives at least. But one day, when a new family moves to their city, they are thrusted into a world they never knew existed, the world of the supernaturals. Cat x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Victorious. **

**Chapter 1: The New Kid**

"Where am I," thought a familiar little red-head as she found herself laying down on something cold. She couldn't identify what she was laying on, but all she could feel was that it was cold and soft. She attempted to open her eyes to find out where she was, but was shocked to find out she couldn't. No matter how much she tried, her eyes appeared to have been glued shut, as they wouldn't even budge. She then tried to call out for someone, anyone to help her, but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out! Needless to say, Cat was starting to freak out by now. "What's going on, why can't I open my eyes or talk? Please, if someon's out there, please help me," she practically shouted in her head. Suddenly, she heard something that would further frighten her experience.

"Cat...Cat...Caterina...Caterina...Cat," whispered a ghostly echo somewhere around Cat . At hearing this, Cats' fear increased as she didn't recognize the voice at all. "Cat, Caterina, Cat," the voice continued to call out to her, as she noticed that it was growing louder, and that she was getting colder and colder with each passing second.

"Oh my God, who'se there? Come on, move body move," she shouted into her head again, as the voice grew louder and louder. "Move, come on move, move, move!" Then, the second she felt as if something was breathing on her, her eyes immediatly shot open, and she sat straight up. As she looked around, she saw no one; actually, she couldn't see a thing due to the area around her being covered by the darkness of the night. "Hello, is anyone out there," she asked as she stood up, and began walking through the dark area, which she could tell at least was a forest. All throughout this forest, hardly any sound penetrated the near absolute peace and tranqulity of these woods. In fact, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the wind stirring up leaves from the ground, said leaves crunching under her feet, and the sound of Cats' own voice. She then looked up into the sky, and saw that it was completly illuminated by both the full moon, and the nights' stars. At seeing this, she had to admit, despite the eerie darkness that surrounded her, this was truly beautiful.

"Caterina..Caterina...Cat," whispered suddenly the same ghostly echo as before. At hearing this eerie voice again, Cat quickly turned around to locate the source of it, but saw no one. Suddnly, she haerd the sound of leves crumbling under the feet behind her, and turned around again, but saw nothing.

"Hello, is someone there," she asked, fear obvious in her voice, yet again, she recieved no response. The footsteps then became quicker in pace, until she could tell that whatever was making the sound was running. "Okay, if someone's out there, could you please say something, you're really scaring me!"Suddenly, she felt a hand come onto her shoulder, and without thinking, she balled her hand into a fist, and swung it into the direction of the hand.

"Woah! Cat, you almost punched me in the face," shouted a familiar brunette, as she moved out of the way at the las second, just barely avoiding Cats' fist.

"Oh my God Tori, I'm so sorry! Are you okay," asked Cat, worried that she might have hurt her friend.

"Yeah Cat, I'm okay, see," Tori replied, assuring Cat that she was alright.

"Wait, what're you doing out here anyway?"

"I came to get you, now come on, everyone's waiting," replied Tori, as she grabbed Cat's arm and began to drag her to some location, most likely where the others were waiting for them.

"Wait, why is everyone waiting for us," asked Cat, totally clueless. Tori then stopped and turned back to Cat, a look of disbelief plastered on her face.

"Sikowitz invited everyone in his class out here to watch the annual "Fireworks Extravaganza" the Pyro Club's having out here. While we were waiting, you said you had to go to the bathroom, but you were gone for a long time. We all started to get worried, so I came out here to look for you." Cat then suddenly jumped at Tori, attacking her with a giant bear hug. "Cat, Cat, I can't breathe!" At hearing that, Cat let her go, but not before giving her one final squeeze.

"Thank you Tori, you're such a good friend," said Cat, happy that one of her friends would risk coming out into the scary woods just to find her.

"Your welcome, but you seriously don't remember any of that?"

"No, none of it. The only thing I can remember is waking up in this scary forest," Cat answered truthfully. At hearing this, Tori put her hand on Cats' forehead, checking her bodys' temperature.

"Hmm, you feel alright, but we should still get you checked out when we get back." And with that, they continued towards their location. As they kept walking for several more minutes, Cat suddenly asked-

"Hey Tori, did you hear someone calling my name?"

"Uh yeah, that was me Cat."

"No, there was someone else calling me. It sounded like a man, and it sounded like a ghost."

"A ghost," asked Tori, becoming intrigued by what Cat was telling.

"Yeah, and not like those funny ghosts in cartoons. But like the ones you hear in those scary movies like...like-"

"The Exorcist," asked Tori, finishing Cats' thought.

"Yeah like that, it was really scary too," Cat replied, grasping on to Toris' arm, fear begining to engulf her again just at the memory of it. "Tori, promise me you won't let anything get me," Cat asked her, looking at her with her innocent brown eyes.

"Yes Cat, I promise."

"Yay, thank you Tori," she cheered, hugging Tori again.

"Cat, losing oxygen, fast," Tori warned her, as Cat quickly let go. Then, no sooner after that little conversation, the two finally made it back to camp grounds where the rest of their class was gathered. "Hey guys I'm back, and look who I found," she announced, showing everyone that she had retrieved Cat. Upon seeing said red-head, their friends either gave them a warm smile, or a relieved sigh escaped thier mouth, happy to see Cat was safe.

"Aww man, shooting stars are rip-offs," shouted Rex in dismaiy.

"Why d'ya say that," asked Beck, though feeling he may not like the answer.

"Cuz, I wished on one that Cat'd get eaten by a bear or something!"

"What's that suppose to mean," Cat shouted.

"It means I didn't want you to come back," laughed Rex.

"Robbie," Tori shouted, walking over to him and smacking his arm.

"Ow! It wasn't me, it was Rex," Robbie pleaded.

"Oh sure, blame the puppet," replied Jade, sitting next to Beck, her head leaned against his shoulder, and his arm around her waist.

"He's not a puppet!"

"Yeah, I really don't care," she replied, going back to messin with her hair.

" Attention everyone, attention, I've made fire! Now we can alert the others and have them help us find them," screamed Sikowitz, as he ran out of the forest.

"Uh, Sikowitz," started Andre, signaling Sikowtz to look in his direction. Once he did, he saw that Tori and Cat had returned.

"Ah yes, glad to see that you're both okay. By the way Cat, I hope you enjoyed your pee. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to let the Pyro Club know that everyone's alright, and then the show'll begin." And with that, Sikowitz ran back into the forest.

"I hate that stupid Pyro Club," Jade suddenly blurted out.

"Why," asked Tori

"None of your business," she shouted, not wanting Tori to know.

"Jade," Beck started, giving Jade a sincere look as he continued. "Jade tried out for the Pyro Club a few months ago, but they rejected her."

"How come," Cat asked, becoming interested in the conversation.

"They thought her ideas were...too dangerous," Beck answered. At hearing this, the others all thought of what could Jade have possibly suggested that would have scared a club of fire users.

"Bunch of chickens," added Jade. "I mean who dosen't love seeing somenone shoot an apple off someone's head?"

"Well that's not so bad," admitted Andre, with the others agreeing with him, as they didn't find that too dangerous.

"Yeah, but Jade suggested that they use chainsaws," addmitted Beck.

"Chainsaws," asked Robbie, becoming freightened.

"No, not chainsaws, flaming chainsaws," Jade corrected him.

"Woman, are you psycho," asked Rex.

"Probably," Jade responded as if it was an average question. After that, somewhat awkward conversation, the group continued to talk amongst eachother. Jade, talking to and making out with Beck. Cat, going over to Robbie and having a conversation about something, but then getting into an argument with Rex. Tori, once seeing that Cat wasn't paying attention, snuck over to Andre, and whispered into his ear-

"Cat's been acting funny."

"Whad'ya mean," he whispered back.

"When I found her, she said she didn't remember how she got there. I checked to see if she was sick or something, but she felt fine. And get this, she said she didn't hear me calling her name while I was out there, but said she heard some ghost calling her."

"A ghost?"

"Yeah, a ghost."

"You sure it wasn't just the wind," he joked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask her. But she definetly heard something that freaked her out, cuz, when she told me, she tensed up, and she looked really freaked," she informed him. Andre then looked at Tori's eyes, and saw that her eyes held a look of concern in them, convincing him to go check on Cat. Andre and Tori then took a look at Cat, who was still arguing at Rex about something, then looked at eachother and nodded their heads. They then stood up and made their way over to Cat. When they finally reached her, she still hadn't noticed them until Tori spoke. "Cat, we need to talk."

"Sure, about what?" Just then, a bright light flashed above them, causing them all to stare into the sky to see a group of fireworks exploding above them.

"It's starting, it's starting! Everyone, take your seats, it's staring," shouted an excited Sikowitz, as he ran back to his class. The class of teenagers were caught in awe at the beautiful display above them. Even though there were the occasional simple fireworks that simply exploded in the air, there were also fireworks which when exploded, turned into fascinating pictues and figures.

"Woah, this is amazing," exclaimed a random boy in thier class.

"Yeah, Sikowitz, this is awesome," agreed a girl next to him.

"Ah don't thank me, thank my cousin for letting us all come out here and watch."

"I thought you said your nephew was in the club," informed Tori.

"Did I know," replied Sikowitz, returning to the show, as did the others. They were all so captivated by this, that they were nearly, if not completly oblivious to their surroundings. That is until suddenly, an unusual chill blew by them, causing everyone to shiver, however, they simply ignored it. But the chill continued to blow over them, almost as if it were a type of creature, trying to wrap itself around them. Then, out of nowhere, the ghostly voice returned, but this time, it sounded like it was practically inside her head.

"Cat...Caterina...Cat!"

"No, not again," Cat sreamed as she fell to her knees, grasping her head.

"Cat, hey Cat, what's wrong," asked a worried Tori, as she kneeled down to her friend.

"The voice, it's back, it's back!"

"What voice? What's she talking about," asked Jade, becoming worried by her friends' actions.

"Cat..Caterina..Caterina..Cat!"

"Make it stop please, make it stop!" From Cats' perspective, the voice was nearly screaming at her, but to everyone else, they couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly, the sky began to grow darker, and the temperature began to drop incredibly. The class then looked up, and saw that a giant dark cloud was overlapping the stary sky. They then looked into the forest and saw what looked like black mist approaching them, however, even though it looked like mist, they addmitted there was something eerie about it. As it grew closer, Sikowitz went a little closer to the mist, a slowly allowed himself to be engulfed by it.

"Sikowitz," asked Tori nervously, waiting for a response from her teacher. Then, they heard Sikowitz utter a blood curdling scream, terrorfying them all.

"Run," shouted Beck as they all began to run away from the mist. As they all began running for their lives, they saw that the mist was picking up speed, as it began to capture them all, until only Cat and her friends were left.

"Come on, hurry up," shouted Andre, as the mist was closing in on them. Just when it was about to capture them, it stopped for some reason. However, the group was in no mood to stop and see why, as they continued to run deeper into the forest, until they couldn't see the mist anymore. by the time they stopped running, they were all out of breath and were too caught in shock to say anything. That is until Jade shouted-

"What the chizz was that?"

"I don't know, but it looks like we're the only ones it didn't get," replied Andre.

"Alright, let's all calm down, find a way out of here, and get the police. Maybe they can help us find out what's going on," instructed Beck. The others all agreed and were ready to continue on into the forest, when Cat suddenly started screaming again. They all then felt the familiar chill in front of them, as they looked and saw the mist coming at them. They were just about to turn around and run, but they saw that it was also coming in from the back as well!

"Oh man, we're done for man," shouted Rex in dismay. As the mist closed in on them, they all huddled around each other, waiting for the inevitable. Then, in one single second, the mist, swept over them all, capturing them in it's grasp, leaving Cat alone, alone in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:First, let me apologize about the 1st chapter's title, I forgot to change it when i uploaded it. N also, srry about not updating n so long! Plz 4giv me! Well anyway, here's Chap 2**

**Chapter 2: Dark Dream or Dark Reality?**

Cold and lonely, that was how Cat was feeling right now. All around her, no matter where she looked, there was nothing but darkness.

"Hello," she shouted out into the darkness, hoping to get a reply from someone, however the only sound she heard was the sound of her own voice, echoing through the darkness. "Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie! Is anyone out there," she shouted again, yet like before, was replied by her own echo. At hearing this, Cat realized that she was truly alone, and suddenly felt a wave of hopelessness and depression wash over her. "I'm all alone. I'm really all alone," she said to herself, as she then fell to the ground, or better yet, whatever she was floating on, pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and started to cry. The state in which she was in was something rather odd. She felt no solid ground beneath her feet, yet she didn't feel like she was falling or floating, she was just there. Cat was truly frightened from both the unusual darkness, and the absolute silence, that she began feeling as if she was starting to sink into a sea of infinite darkness. Then, just when she was about to give up all hope, she suddenly heared something that would lift her spirit.

"Cat, where are you? Cat!" Cat recognized that voice anywhere, it was Tori's.

"Tori, where are you," Cat shouted, as she stood up looking around for her friend, yet saw no one.

"Beck, Cat, where are you guys!" Cat suddenly heard another faniliar voice shout out of nowhere.

"Jade, Tori, where are you," Cat cried out, as she continued to hear her two friends call out to her. After a few more seconds of this, Cat then took off in the direction of her friends' voices. Cat found, to her amazement, that even though she felt nothing under her, she could still run without falling into the darkness, she noticed that her friends' voices were growing louder and louder, but she couldn't see them. "Guys, where are you? I can't see you!" Cat was about to start crying again, when she heard Tori actually respond to her.

"C-Cat, is that you?" Cat, hearing Tori respond to her, was suddenly filled with new hope, as she then shouted-

"Tori, where are you? I can't see you! Tell me, where are you?"

"Uh..I don't really know! Cat, could you just follow the sound of my voice then?"

"Sure, just keep talking to me, I'll find you in no time," replied Cat, as Tori continued to called out to her. Cat did as she was instructed, and followed the sound of Tori's voice, seeing that it was working, as she noticed that Tori's voice began to get louder and louder, the further she went into the darkness. "Tori, it sounds like you're right next to me, but I still can't see you!"

"CAT, HELP!" Cat's body immidiatly frozed up, hearing Tori's scared scream.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Cat looked around, trying desperatly to find her friend, and to find out what was happening. But to her anguish, she couldn't see a thing. All she could do, was stand their, frozen in fear, and listen to Tori's terrified screams.

"Oh God, someone help me, it's gonna get me! Please, someone, help me!"

"Tori! What's going to get you? What is it? What's happening?"

"Oh my God, somebody h-." Cat was now completly paralyzed. She couldn't belive what she'd just heared. What had happened to Tori? What was chasing her? What was in this strange place with them!

"Cat," she suddenly heared someone else call out to her. She immediatly recognized the voice as Jade, and spun around trying to find her.

"Jade, where are you," Cat screamed, trying to locate her best friend, determined not to let whatever got Tori get to her.

"I don't know, but get me out of here! Something got Beck!" At hearing her say this, Cats' heart dropped. She couldn't believe that Tori wasn't its' first victim, and infact, it had already taken out Beck!

"Jade, hold on, I'm coming," shouted Cat, as she ran into the darkness. She wasn't sure where she was going, or what she would meet if she actually found Jade. However, she didn't care, all she could think about was reaching her friend before something happened to her. For what appeared to be forever, Cat ran throughout the dark emptiness that surrounded her, not finding even a trace of a person. By now, her fatigue had now caught up with her, and she had no choice but to stop and rest. "Jade..where..are you," she heaved, too tired to barely even stand. Just then, a hand suddenly fell onto her shoulder. Cat immediatly grabbed the hand, and flipped whatever had touched her onto the ground.

"Ow, Cat that hurt you know," exclaimed an angry Jade, who lade on the floor.

"Jade," Cat practically screamed, as she picked her up, and wrapped her in a death gripping hug.

"Cat..You're gonna kill me," Jade managed to squeak out from the lack of oxygen. At hearing her squeak for freedom, Cat immediatly let her go, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Jade are you okay," she asked, now checking her friend up and down.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just glad I found someone else," she replied.

"What happened, where's everyone else?" The second Cat said this, she could swear she saw a tear drop out of one of Jade's eyes.

"When we got swallowed up in that mist, we all got sent here, but you weren't with us, so we decided to go look for you. While we were looking, Robbie said he thought he heard someone behind us and thought it was you. So he went to go check, and we waited for like ten minutes. After fifteen minutes, Andre went to go look for him, and we lost him too. Then we heard Andre and Robbie screaming like they were being murdered or something and we made a run for it! Me, Beck and Vega were together for a while, then Beck got attacked by something and we left eachother! I-I ddn't know what was going, Cat I was s-so," Jade explained, yet was too shooken up to finish. Cat embraced her friend once more, trying to give her any form of comfort she could.

Then, they heard what sounded like footsteps appraoching them. To this Jade became frantic.

"Jade calm down, what's wrong!"

"We've got to get out of here, it's gonna get us!"

"What got Beck and the others?" To this, Jade simply nodded frantically. Cat didn't need another second to think this over. She immediatly grabbed Jade's hand, and together they broke into a run. As they ran, they noticed that no matter how much they ran, the footsteps wouldn't decrease in their volume, and infact, sounded like they were getting closer!

"It's gonna get us! We're gonna die!"

"Don't say that! We're gonna make it," Cat shouted back at her friend. However, when she said that, she felt that Jade had stopped running completly. She turned around to see Jade simply standing there with a blank expression on her face. "Jade," she called, touching her cheek. But to her shock and horror, the second she touched Jade's cheek, it broke off like a crumbling piece of a building. Soon enough, her entire face followed suit, and then her entire body, until there was nothing left of Jade whatsoever. "Jade no," Cat screamed, kneeling down before where her friend once stood.

"My...how tragic this is," a dark voice exclaimed. Cat looked up to see a tall cloaked figure holding a blue orb in it's hand. As she stared at the orb, she saw the image of Jade reflecting off it.

"W-who are you? W-what is that," Cat asked, nervous of what this thing that stood infront of her was.

"Who am I is not important. As for this, this is your friend Jade," it informed her, it's voice completly absent of any emotion.

"That thing's Jade," Cat asked, standing up.

"Yes, this is her soul."

"Her..soul?"

"Yes," it replied, as purple flames engulfed the orb, and then it dissapeared. "Well, it _was_."

"What did you do to Jade," Cat asked in fear and anger.

"Nothing, I simply returned her and the rest of your friends to where you all belong."

"W-where's that?"

"Simple...the darkness." As it said this, Cat felt her body suddenly tilt, as if it was floating. "Now...return to the darkness, little white light," it said, as it made it's way over to Cat. Once it was over her, it motioned it's hand by her chest, appeared to prepare to stick it's hand into it.

"No..please stop," Cat practically beg, yet it didn't stop in the least. "Stop...stop...stop. I said stop!" As she screamed, both her, the figure and all the darkness that surrounded them were suddenly engulfed in a bright white light.

"W-what is this light," the figure asked, fear apparently escaping it's words. Cat couldn't see anything pass the light, and was completly engulfed in the brightness.

Cat opened her eyes to see that she was in her own room. She was sweating from head to toe, and was shaking eradiclty.

"Thank God, it was all just a dream," she sighed, as she sighed and returned to her slumber. However, as she returned to her sleep, she failed to notice strange shadows that were moving away from her bed. As well as the small white flame that diminished from her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoyed Chap 2! Now introducin a few of my OCs, the Valclez family!**

**Chapter 3: New Family On the Block**

"Bye Mom," Cat exclaimed, as she exited her mothers' car.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day in school," her mother replied, giving her daughter a warm and comforting smile.

"Okay Mom, I will," she responded, giving her mother a sweet kiss goodbye, as she then ran towards the school.

Cat was back to her usual, unusually cheerful self. After waking up from her second dream, which turned out to be a peaceful one, she then enjoyed a perfect breakfast, in which her mom made her favorite, pancakes with strawberry and whipped cream. With all of these positive enforcements, Cat had completely forgotten the creepy dream, and was now skipping towards the school.

While skipping she found herself humming the tune to _the wheels on the bus_. As she was happily humming her favorite nursery rhyme tune, she forgot that the schools' parking lot was crowded with students, and as a result ended up bumping into someone, causing both of them to fall on their butts.

"Ow," she heard them wince.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, about to help them up when they stopped her.

"No, it's alright, I should've watched where I was going," they informed her, holding their hand up, signaling her to stop. Cat then noticed that the person who she had knocked down was a teenage boy, one who she had never met before. She saw that this boy was only an inch shorter than Beck, had somewhat messy short black hair, and olive eyes. However, what really got her attention was that although his skin was light, it was also slightly pale.

"Hi I'm Cat, nice to m-," she attempted to say to the boy, yet he raced off before he even heard her start. "Who was that," Cat asked herself, as she stood there, completely perplexed by the mysterious boy she had just met. She was eventually brought back to reality by the sound of someone calling out to her.

"Cat...Hey Cat!" She turned her head to see that it was Tori who was calling her, and happily ran up to greet her.

"Hey Tori," she greeted, giving her a bear hug.

"Whoa, down girl, it's not like we haven't seen each other in years, right?"

"I know, but I'm just sooo happy to see you," she replied, increasing her grip.

"Why, and I'm starting to blackout now!"

"Oh sorry, and I really don't know," she replied, letting her go.

"You don't know?"

"Nope," she said simply.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," she exclaimed, remembering that this _was_ Cat after all. Just then, the memory of the boy popped into Cats' head, so she decided to ask Tori about him.

"Hey Tori?"

"Yeah, what's up," she asked, curious as to what the little red-head wanted.

"Did you se-."

"Hey, Tori…Cat," they heard someone call them. They then turned towards the voice and saw Robbie running up to them. Once he had reached them, they saw that he was incredibly sweaty, panting rather hard, and in fact, looked as though he would faint at any minute.

"Robbie, what's wrong," asked a concern Tori, as both she and Cat held Robbie up, as he was about to fall over.

"I...homework...running…can't," he panted, barely able to get the words out.

"Hold on, I'll go get some water. Cat, stay here okay?"

"Kay Kay," Cat replied, as Tori sped off to find Robbie some water. As Cat remained with him, she began wondering what it was he wanted to tell them, and why was he running. However, her mind slowly but surely began to drift towards the subject of her past fixation; the mysterious boy from before. Just who was he, and was he a new student or something? Cat then wondered why she kept thinking about this boy. It wasn't like he was someone special or anything like that, at least not to Cat anyway. She just didn't know why, but she couldn't get her mind off the strange boy. Just then, she heard Robbie stir up a pretty nasty sounding cough. "Robbie, hang on, Tori's gonna be back soon," she pleaded with him, yet he continued to pant and sweat.

"What The Jell!" The sudden outburst nearly caused Cat to jump out of her pants, as she turned and saw a girl standing in front of her. Said girl was around the same height as Cat, she had long curly brown hair; which went down to her chest, as well as hazel eyes to match. Her physique was rather slender, and her skin was light as well; showing that she was Caucasian, and she appeared to be younger than Cat; but only by a year or so. However, despite all these seemingly ordinary features, Cat noticed that the girls' skin was slightly pale, just like the boy she met before. The girl then dropped her backpack and knelt down in front of Robbie, placing her hands on both sides of his face, in an almost comforting and motherly way. "What happened to him," she asked Cat, though her tone wasn't harsh or rash, but more on the line of concerned and caring.

"I don't know, he was running up to us, and when he caught up, we saw he was like that," Cat answered truthfully.

"_We_," she asked curiously, only seeing Cat.

"Oh, me and my friend Tori, she went to go get him some water."

"How long has she been gone?"

'Umm, about two minutes, I think."

"Oh boy, this is gonna be tricky," Cat heard the girl mutter, but didn't say anything. Just then the girl beamed a sweet smile at Robbie and began to softly rub the sides she was holding. "There there, it's gonna be okay Robbie, you don't have to worry. Your friends Tori and…," she stopped in her tenderness to turn to Cat. Cat apparently knew what she wanted, as she nodded and said her name.

"Cat, Cat Valentine."

"Your friends Tori and Cat have been taking care of you; you really are a lucky boy, aren't you?" To this, Robbie simply nodded tiredly, as she continued. "Now Robbie, I know you don't know me, but I'm your friend too, I'm gonna help take care of you. Now I want you to calm down and think of a time when you were really really happy." Robbie simply nodded again, and closed his eyes, think back to a time when he was at leant remotely happy. Once he found the right memory, he then smiled, and surprisingly, so did the girl. "I see, that's a nice memory isn't it? Now just keep that memory in your head, and don't leave it until Tori gets back." She then slowly and gently laid him back against the wall, and stood up, smiling. "There, he should be okay now. You're a sweet girl to take care of your friends like that." She then retrieved her backpack and was about to leave, when Cat stopped her.

"Thank you; I don't know what would've happened to him if you didn't show up."

"Aww, you're too modest, he wouldn't even be as stable as he was if it wasn't for you," she complemented.

"My name's Cat, what's yours?"

"I'm Brianna, but you can call me Bree for short. Oh, and you already introduced yourself when I was calming down your friend," Bree admitted. At realizing this, Cat immediately began to blush a bright pink from sheer embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Why, you didn't do anything wrong, so don't apologize. Anyway, see ya," she said, leaving the scene. No sooner than she left did Tori return with a bottle of water.

"Here, I got the water," she panted, handing the water to Cat, who opened it and poured it into Robbie's mouth. The second she did so, Robbie grabbed the bottle and lifted his head up, breathing heavily.

"Robbie," Cat screamed, hugging him, happy that he was okay.

"W-what happened," he asked, clearly ditzy from the exhaustion.

"You were running up to us when you nearly passed out. So me and Cat got you some water, and here we are" explained Tori. "Why were you running anyway," she then asked, curious as to why Robbie wanted them in the first place.

"Oh yeah, you know that assignment Sikowitz gave us?"

"You mean where we have to do a Luck Charms commercial as a dolphin," Tori asked, causing Cat to laugh.

"Dolphin leprechauns are funny," she simply said, catching their stares.

"Yeah, that one, so I couldn't get it, so I went around the school seeing if anyone knew how to do it." Suddenly, a familiar voice entered the conversation.

"_Couldn't_, you were never gonna get that man!"

"Is that Rex," Tori asked not seeing the obnoxious puppet.

"Yes, he's in here," Robbie replied, motioning to his backpack.

"Wait, you put him in there, why?"

"Because, he kept picking on me, and I told him to stop or else."

"So, I bit his face," spoke Rex from within the backpack.

"He bit you," asked a shocked Tori.

"Yes, right on my nose," he answered, rubbing his nose.

"Bad Rex, bad bad Rex," exclaimed Cat.

"Ah shuddup," Rex retorted.

"Rex, cut it out, or I'm locking you inside my locker.

"No, don't do that man; you know I'm closet phobic!"

"I think he means claustrophobic," corrected Tori. "But anyway, you were running all over the school, nearly pass out, and put Rex in your backpack for a school assignment!"

"Yeah, wouldn't you," he asked not seeing why she was acting so strangely.

"No, I don't think anybody would," she exclaimed. Just then, the bell rung, signaling the beginning of class. "Come on, let's get going, we don't wanna be late."

"Kay kay," Cat replied, as she and Tori began walking to class, leaving Robbie behind.

"W-wait up! Tori...Cat," he called, trying to catch up with them.

By the time the second bell had rung; signaling the beginning of class, the three had arrived to the classroom and were greeted by another of their friends, Andre Harris.

"Yo guys, sup," he greeted them, happy to see his friends.

"Hey," Tori replied happily, giving him a sweet smile.

"Hi hi," replied Cat, bouncing to her seat.

"Hey," Robbie replied, though his tone was admittingly dead in both volume and life.

"What's wrong with him," Andre asked Tori, to which she replied-

"It's a long story," hoping to satisfy his curiousity, to which she apparently did, as he nodded his head and took a seat next to her.

Cat, being the uncontrollable hyper girl she was couldn't simply just stay still in her seat. so she scanned the room, looking for something to amuse her. it was by doing this that shee noticed Jade and Beck cuddeled together near the back of the class. Upon seeing them, Cat had an idea pop into her head and said-

"Hey Jade, you know that assignment Sikowitz gave us?"

"The leprechaun dolphin,"Jade asked, to which Cat nodded her head.

"Yeah, Robbie couldn't do it, so could you help him with it?"

"Sure," she replied again. The second she said this, Robbie sprung up from his seat and ran up to Jade and hugged her.

"Thank you Jade! Thank you thank you thank you thank you, thaaank you!" However, he would soon wish to take back his thank yous', as Jade quickly feed herself from his grasp, and kicked him in the gut, causing him to immediately fall to the floor.

"And I thought Cat was the hyper one. What the heck's your problem Shapiro?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy someone's gonna help me with this thing!"

"Really, who," Jade asked, wanting to know the identity of the Samaritan.

"You, you said you were going to help me!"

"No I didn't."

"But you said-."

"Cat asked if I could, and I can. She didn't ask me if I would, and I won't." Realization of what had just occurred had just dropped onto Robbie like a three ton sack of bricks, as he then fell back to the floor, and crawled back into his seat.

"You didn't have to do that to him Jade," defended Tori.

"You didn't have to do that to him Jade," mocked Jade, in the voice she always used to imitate Tori.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Jade, come on be nice," Beck pleaded with his girlfriend.

"Why, being nice's no fun."

"Jade," he repeated, sounding almost like a parent about to scold a child.

"Fine, I'm sorry Vega," she sighed. However, this wasn't what Beck wanted to hear, as he said-

"And," to which Jade let out another sigh.

"_And_, I'm sorry for crushing your hopes, Shapiro. There, happy now," she asked Beck.

"Well, it's a start," he admitted, as Jade brought his lips down to hers' for a quick kiss.

"Gank," Tori snapped, causing Jade to shoot her a glare. Just then, Sikowitz entered the room, and rather cheerfully too.

"Hello my wonderful students," he exclaimed, using a more dramatic tone then he usually used, to which startled the class.

"Uh, Sikowitz, are you feeling okay," asked Tori, wondering if there was something wrong with her teacher.

"Yes, I feel simply electrified," he replied, this time gleefully, further startling the class.

"Electrified," Beck asked nervously.

"Yes, well that may be because I stepped into a puddle this morning while listening to my favorite _Fruit Boot _album." At saying this, he noticed the class' expressions change from startled to shoked, and some even had a look of confusion drapped over their faces.

"Fruit Boot," asked Andre, not remembering the name anywhere in his mind.

"Yes, it's a group of people who dress up as fruits and sing classical polka music," Sikowitz answered, only further adding to the class' confusion. "But that's not important right now, what _is_, is that I have a suprise for you all."

"A suprise? Yay I love suprises," Cat exclaimed gleefully. "Well except the one time my brother got a suprise gift for me on my birthday, and it was a dead skunk." Upon her saying this, the class fell somewhat silent, as they didn't excpect someone to give someone the cared about a dead animal for their birthday.

"Cat," called Jade, to which Cat immediately turned her head to see what she wanted.

"Yeah?"

"Your brother needs professional help."

"Indeed he does," agreed Sikowitz, much to Cats' shock. "Anyway, onto the suprise! Can anyone guess what it is?" At this, the class began guessing random topics as to what the suprise could be, all to which he informed them that they answered incorrectly.

"What is it then," asked Tori, wanting know what the suprise was.

"Alright, since you children are so terrible at guessing I'll tell you. We're going to have three new students join our class. Now, I've talked to them, and they all say that they want to introduce themselves to everyone, so everyone enjoy. Alright, you can begin now," he called out, and the second he did, a boy popped out of the door at the back of the class. The boy was considerabally tall, at least an inch taller than Beck, had a light skin tone, though it was slightly pale, short dark-brown hair; which was slightly messy. He also had black eyes and was somewhat muscular.

"Yo, what's up everyone," he shouted, turning to the class, an excited look plastered his face. The class was then taken aback by his actions, as they didn't see why he was so excited. "Now I know what you're all thinking, who am I, right? Well, the name's Allen...Allen Valclez, and I'm happy to say that I'll be attending this school from now on! So get ready to have the biggest party of your life!" Once he had said this, he then jumped off the class' stage and fell to the ground right infront of the class.

"Uum, is he gonna be okay," asked Tori, wondering if the boy was injured.

"I'm just peachy, thank you," he exclaimed, shooting back to his feet. Before the class could even register what had just happened, they heard a voice call from the same door the boy had come from.

"Allen, you always have to make a flashy entrance, huh." Then turned to the voice to see a teenage girl standing in the door. The girl was aroiund average height and had a well developed physique. She had coc brown skin, almond brown eyes, and had long black hair, which seemed to appear as if it was a waterfall running down from her head.

"Ah c'mon Sarah, if I don't make a good entrance, how can I make some good friends," he complained, to which the girl returned with a heart-warming smile.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I forgot how much you like to make people happy," she replid, making her way over to him and rubbing his cheek tenderly. Allen then held said hand and then kissed it.

"It's alright. I have to remember that even though I can make all the friends in the world, my best friend is always by my side." The second those words slipped from his mouth, he then gave the girl a tender kiss to her cheek, causing nearly every girl in the room to utter out an _aww._

"That's so sweet," one girl exclaimed.

"I wish my boyfriend was like that," another one let out.

"Don't get any ideas girls, he's mine," the girl suddenly snapped at the class, cathcing everyone off guard.

"Easy sweetie, down girl," Allen instructed Allen, to which she did.

"Ah, would you care to intoduce yourself," Sikowitz suddenly piped up.

"Sure, my name's Sarah, Sarah Washington. It's nice to meet you all," Sarah informed them, as she then wrapped an arm around Allens'. Allen then suddenly turned his head and called to the door-

"Hey, we've intorduced ourselves, now it's your turn," to which there was no response. Then, they all suddenly heared footsteps approaching, and within seconds saw a boy appear from it.

"Ah yes, and last but not least, here's our final recruit!" Cat could have sworn she recognized this boy from somewhere, but just didn't know from where.

"Hello, my name's Matt, Matt Valclez. I'm happy to be a part of this class," the boy said to the class, though his tone seemed to contradict what he was saying. It was then and there that Cat remembered what was so familiar about this boy, he was the mysterious boy she had met earlier!


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, here's the next part of their first day with the Valclez kids!**

**Chapter 4: The Unusual Bunch**

Cat Valentine was utterly shocked right now. Here standing before her, and the rest of the class for that matter, was the mysterious boy who had been preoccupying her mind all day. As Sikowitz continued on explaining to the class about the three students, Cat found herself simply staring at Matt, unable to remove her eyesight from him.

She watched as his eyes slowly darted all over the room, yet not moving his face in the least. When his eyes had apparently gotten tired of surveying the room around them, she saw that he began to take in the various students in their class. When his eyes landed on her, they froze near instantly, and were caught by her brown pupils. The same effect was occurring on Cat as well, as she found that she was captivated by the black pools that were his eyes. They were in their own world now; the laws of the outside world didn't apply to them anymore. They made their own rules in this world of theirs, they only had each other here, but that was all they need, they were trapped and couldn't escape.

However, they _were_ pulled out of their little world by the sound of their teachers voice changing tone, most likely changing what he was about to say.

"Alright class, now that you've gotten past all the formalities, I expect you to become good friends with our new recruits."

"Recruits," asked Andre, not sure if his teacher knew what word he had just said.

"Yes recruits," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Uh Sikowitz, you know this isn't the army right," asked Tori nervously, not sure what Sikowitzs' response would be.

"Of course I do," he answered, again with the same tone.

"So they wouldn't be recruits then."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah I'm sure."

"Well, then maybe you should teach the class for us then ," he exclaimed, stepping off the stage.

"Wait-what," Tori asked, completely flustered.

"Well it's just that if you feel like I'm doing something wrong and I'm the teacher, then maybe you should teach the class."

"What-no! I wasn't, I mean I didn't try to correct you I was just," Tori continued to stutter, as she didn't know how to react to this. Just then, Sikowitz began to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh lighten up Tori, I was merely kidding."

"Well next time could you maybe, oh I don't know, give a girl a heads up?"

"Of course…maybe." Tori just slid herself down further into her seat, needing to relax herself after that.

"Ow, I think I'm getting a headache," she groaned, causing Andre to pat her shoulder, caringly.

"Okay then you three, take any seat you can find, and if that seat's already taken but they're not here, well…tough cookies to them then." The new students then followed his instructions as they then made themselves a part of the class by taking respective seats amongst the rest of the students.

Allen and Sarah took two seats in the back of the room, while Matt took the only left available seat, next to Cat. The second he sat down, he immediately turned his head towards the front of the class, not laying a single eye on the little red-head.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Cat, we met earlier when I bumped into you," she greeted him; however, he completely ignored her. This caused her to feel slightly hurt, as she knew he was ignoring her, and she was intent on making him reply. So she then began to poke his arm with her index finger, while quietly saying "poke". Cat was sure that this annoying behavior would cause him to at least turn to her and tell her to stop. But to her shock, and agitation, he didn't respond in the least. It was at this that she ceased poking him and decided to stop…for now anyway.

"Alright class, before we begin, I want to talk about your Lucky Flipper assignment. Since we have new students joining us, I have decided to postpone the assignment until next Friday." At hearing the news, the class became both happy and relieved, as they were given an additional ten days to work on their assignment. "Wait, did I say next Friday? I meant next Saturday, or Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday," he continued, crushing the class' relief, as they didn't know if he was actually being serious, or was he just being Sikowitz.

"Yo teach, are you acting crazy for real, or are you just messing with us," asked Allen from the back of the class.

"Pardon," asked Sikowitz, not expecting one of his new students to question his behavior already.

"I just wanna know really, that's all."

"He's just this crazy," answered Jade with a smile on her face.

"He didn't ask you," hissed Sarah, butting in the conversation, causing Jade to glare at the girl.

"No, but my boyfriend here said I should try and be nicer to people, so I thought; 'why not now'? You should try it too sometime," Jade replied, a dark smile creeping on her face. The two girls then entered a stare down, neither one willing to let up even the slightest.

"Ah Jade, making new friends already I see," commented Sikowitz, watching the scene unfold.

"We're not friends," both girls screamed in unconscious unison. "Stop copying me! No, you stop copying me! Quit it," they both continued to argue, each sentence being said in perfect unison, though it was clear that it was irritating both girls to no end.

"Looks like you're gonna be off the hook with Jade for a while," whispered Robbie, as the entire class had now become entranced by the girls' dispute.

"Let's hope so," Tori whispered back, as she really hoped that this girl would take Jades' wrath from Tori.

"Honestly, can they be normal for one day," Matt mumbled to himself, hoping that no one would hear him, unfortunately for him, one person did, and she was giggling quietly to herself, as he then returned to the quiet statute-like form sitting next to her.

Throughout the entire class, no work was really done, as Jade and Sarah were still having their little dispute, and if they weren't paying attention to them, Allen was entertaining them with some rather talented as well as entreating improves. By the time class was over, Sarah had pulled Allen out of the room and to God knows where. Meanwhile, Matt followed them, nearly just as quick, and disappeared with the couple.

"Where do you think those three went," asked Rex, apparently being freed from his prison of Robbies' backpack, wanting to know the location of their new classmates.

"Who cares," shouted Jade, emerging from the room with Beck, as they made their way to their next class.

"Wow, I've never seen Jade get so mad at someone so fast before," Cat exclaimed.

"Well except for Tori," Robbie corrected her.

"Yes, and let's hope that she forgets about me and focus on her new little friend."

"But they said they weren't friends," inputted Cat, remembering the girls said that earlier on in the beginning of their argument.

"It's just a figure of speech Cat," Robbie explained to her.

"What's that suppose to mean," she asked, displaying her usual catchphrase.

"Nothing, it's just a figure of speech," Robbie replied, trying to make her see that he wasn't trying to insult her or anything.

"Oh okay," she replied, happy that he wasn't trying to insult her.

"Anyway, we should get to class before we're late," said Andre, earning the groups' agreement on the subject, as they started to make their way to their next class. Just then however, they were stopped by a familiar, and somewhat irritating voice, calling Tori.

"Tori! Tori Tori Tori Tori Tori!" The group then turned around to see Trina running up to them, more specifically her sister, as she moved the others out of the way to get to her. Upon reaching her sister she then attempted to start talking, however she must have been excited, as whatever word she said came out as nothing more than complete and total gibberish.

"Whoa Trina, calm down. Now _slowly_, tell me what's up," Tori informed her sister as she did as she was told and began to explain.

"OMG Tori, a total hottie just got put in my class," she squealed excitedly.

"New hottie," Tori asked, causing Trina to take out her phone and show Tori a picture of someone she didn't recognize. This person was a teenage boy, and appeared to be in his late teens as well. Tori couldn't determine his height by the picture, but she did see that he was rather slim, though his body was certainly something to laugh at. He had short black hair, which was kept rather clean, and he also had black eyes. But the most distinguishing thing that Tori noticed about the boy was that although he had a light skin tone, it appeared to be somewhat pale.

"Isn't he just the hottest thing you've ever seen," Trina asked her sister, not noticing the looks she was giving her.

"Trina, don't harass him," Tori pleaded, knowing how her sister was.

"I'm not gonna harass him, I'm just gonna show him what he's missin out on. With any luck, he'll be mine by the end of this week!"

"Trina don't go messing with-Trina!" However, she had left before Tori could even finish her sentence.

"Man, your sister's a whack job," exclaimed Rex.

"Yeah, she is," agreed Tori, not even attempting to defend her sister. The group then decided to make their way to their next class, attempting to avoid any more craziness in their school. However, once they had entered the room, they were greeted by two familiar voices screaming at each other.

"I like your hair, where did you get it, did you just skin the hair off a dead skunk?"

"No, but if you want, I could take some of yours. It'll be the same as skunks' fur!"The group looked to see Jade and Sarah in the middle of the room arguing at each other.

"No way, they're here too," asked Robbie in disbelief. Just then, Allen appeared to them out of nowhere, and said-

"You guys do not want to get involved with this, trust me!" They all just agreed as the girls continued to argue at each other, not really paying attention to what was going on around the remainder of this class and all other classes up until lunch, Tori and her friends were subjected to the added unpredictability of the new students. In fact, by the time lunch came, each of them had something to inform the others about, concerning them.

"You guys are never gonna believe what happened," Rex exclaimed, as Robbie took his seat amongst his friends at their favorite table.

"What happened," asked Cat, innocently.

"Okay, so me and Rex were in our Gym class when we see that Allen's in our class too, so we go over to hang out with him. So we're just hanging out, nothing big, when all of a sudden, the captain of the tennis team hit me in the face with a tennis ball!"

"Ha, that was hilarious," laughed Rex, enjoying the reminder of Robbies' pain.

"It was not, it really hurt," Robbie protested, rubbing his nose, just at the memory of it.

"What happened next," asked Tori, completely ignoring their little argument.

"Right, so then he comes over to us and yells at me for getting his favorite tennis ball dirty."

"Man, that guy really is a jerk," commented Andre.

"I know right," and he's such a spoiled brat too," added Tori.

"Yeah, that guy's a real hobknocker," Rex added as well, earning the looks of everyone at the table.

"What does that even mean," Tori asked, curious as to what the word truly meant.

"You don't wanna know," Andre informed her, to which she simply agreed, yet the frustration at not finding out the words' definition was still present on her face. "What happened next," Andre asked Robbie, wanting to know what happened next in his story.

"Well, while he was arguing at me, I thought Allen was just gonna stand there, or at least walk away and act like he didn't know me. But instead, he actually defended me!" Upon Robbie saying this, he saw that everyone now had a somewhat shocked expression plastered on their face. Not because they were surprised that someone helped Robbie, but the fact that he was helped by someone he barely even knew. Seeing that he had their attention, Robbie continued. "Yeah, like a minute into him arguing at me, Allen just stepped in and told him to knock it off. So the guy said, 'You think you're tough buddy? Let's go, you, me, tennis, one match, now!', and Allen accepted right away! So they start playing and everyone's watching too, and for a minute it looks like Allen's gonna lose, but then at the last minute, he comes back and wastes the guy!"

"No way, but I heard the captain of the tennis team was unbeatable, and that they haven't lost a single match yet!"

"It's true, they haven't, but Allen did beat him, and get this, he even left a small crater in the ground where he shot the winning shot!"

"A crater," they all said in shock, how could anyone be that strong! Robbie simply nodded his head, answering their question. This caused them all to take in the story Robbie just told them, and no sooner than that did Andre come forth with his own tale.

"Actually, Allen's not the only strange one; his girlfriend's something else too."

"What did _she_ do," asked Tori, interested in knowing what Jades' new enemy had done.

"Well today in my Vocal Music class, we each had to sing a song about peanut butter."

"Ooh, I love peanut butter, especially with jelly," Cat exclaimed gleefully.

"Anyway, our teacher wanted to see how well we could sing a goofy song, so he told us to make a song about peanut butter. So he gives everyone some time to come up with a good a song and when it's time to present, everyone's too nervous to perform theirs. Then Sarah, seeing that no one else was gonna perform said she'd go first. Man, I'm tellin you, I've never felt so in love with peanut butter before."

"Her song was that good," Tori asked in disbelief.

"Chizz yes, I'm telling you man, there wasn't a dry eye in the room when she was done. _I_ even started to cry a little! That girl's got some serious talent!"

"Why thank you," they heard a voice thank behind them. They all turned to see Trina standing behind Tori, apparently, she had slightly more make-up on her than before, and her appearance was that of one who was trying to get the attention of someone who didn't even know they existed.

"So, how's your plan going," her sister asked her.

"Not good at all, I mean, I take half my classes with him, and so far I've gotten nowhere."

"Ah I'm sor-wait, how do you know you take half of his classes, the day's not even over yet!"

"Nosey little girl aren't we," Trina commented, teasingly waving her finger in front of her sisters' face.

"I am not nosey," she defended, swatting her finger away."Anyway Tor, I just don't k-." Trina suddenly stopped mid-sentence, as she and the others saw a girl come over to their table and hug Robbie.

"How's my favorite patient doing," she asked, patting him softly on the head. Robbie immediately turned his head toward the familiar voice and smiled when he saw the girls' face.

"Brianna," Cat exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and bear hugging the girl, to which she gave and equal hug.

"You two know each other," asked Tori.

"Yeah, she helped me with Robbie while you were getting the water."

"Oh, thank you. I'm Tori Vega by the way."

"I'm Andre," he said, introducing himself to Brianna.

"And this, is my big sister, Trina."

"Hey, nice to meet you all," she greeted, to which they returned. Brianna then returned her attention to Robbie, as she then started messing with his hair. "So Robbie, promise us you won't do any strenuous activity to much, okay? Your body's not meant for that kind of stuff," she informed him, her voice full of the same concern as before.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, almost resembling a child talking to its' mother.

"Ha-ha, Robbie just got owned," Rex chuckled, yet he was soon silenced by Briannas' eyes glaring down at him.

"Rex," she started. "You shouldn't pick on Robbie so much; after all, it's not his fault his muscles aren't fully developed yet. Besides, you wouldn't want someone to pick on you, would you?"

"N-no ma'am," Rex sighed.

"Right, now apologize to Robbie right now," she ordered him.

"Rob…I'm…sorry."

'Say it like you mean it," she ordered him once more; this time however, her tone was more strict than before.

"I'm sorry Robbie."

"Good boy," she said, patting the puppet on his head. The others, mainly Robbie were generally shocked at this, as no one has ever made Rex apologize without some promise of harm towards him.

"Still a kind hearted angel as ever, aren't you," they heard a males' voice say behind them. They all turned around again to see the boy whom Trina had been trying to earn the attention of all day. Tori could see that Trina was just about to make her move on him; however, a certain girl beat her to it.

"Jason," Brianna squealed with glee, as she jumped into the boys' arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. Trina and the others were taken aback by this sudden showing of affection; however, they had to wait until the two were done before they could let out their thoughts.  
>"Oh sorry about that, everyone, this is Jason Valclez, he's my husband." If they had been drinking then there would have been one glorious spit take from the table, however since they weren't, all they were left to do was give shocked expressions.<p>

"H-h-h-h-h-husband," exclaimed Trina in disbelief.

"Yep, we've been married for about a year now," Brianna answered.

"Aw, congratulations you two," Cat said, her voice full of happiness.

"Wait wait wait wait a minute, you're both in High school, your parents allowed you two to get married at such young ages!"

"Yeah, our parents were fine with it," she answered, it seemed like she was the more outgoing of the two, as Jason hadn't said a single word.

"Wait, you said his name was Jason Valclez right," asked Cat, to which Brianna nodded her head. "So does that mean you're related to Allen Valclez and Matt Valclez?"

"Someone say my name," they heard Allens' voice call out to them, and turned to see Allen and Sarah, walking arm in arm towards the table.

"Hey Allen, Sarah, enjoying your first day," Brianna asked the two, as they both took their seats amongst the others.

"You bet, this school sure is alot more interesting than the last one we went to," Allen said, his face being overcome by his smile.

"It's okay, I guess," Sarah added, resting her head on her boyfriends' shoulder.

"Oh, you guys all know each other," Cat asked, looking at the four. They all simply looked at eachother with seperate expressions.

"Yeah, more or less," Allen answered for them. Cat then noticed that they were missing one student among the newbies.

"Hey, where's Matt?"

"Oh _him_, he said he's not eating lunch today. He's always been a loner," Allen commented, however, for a brief second, one could see a look of depression cast over his face. Yet it quickly dissapeared, as he then began munching on a sandwich he pulled out from his bags.

"Well that's no good, he should be here with everyone else, I'll go find him." The other four were about to protest, but she was too fast for them, and she left before they could even get a word out.

"Oh boy, good luck Matt, something tells me you're gonna need it," Allen muttered under his breath.

"I don't know, she seems like a sweet girl," Sarah whispered to him.

"Yeah she does, let's just hope she can melt that heart of his," Allen replied, as the couple, as well as Brianna and Jason watched the little red-head skip away to find Matt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, this is the conclusion of Cat & her friend's first day with the Valclez's!**

**Chapter 5: The Cat & The Boy**

"Hey guys, have you seen Matt anywhere," asked the bubbly red-head to a random couple who took her previous class with Matt.

"Matt," asked the girl, not remembering anyone by that name.

"Yeah, Matt Valclez, he's one of the new kids here. He took our last class," Cat replied, trying to get them to remember him. The couple then started to think amongst each other, attempting to remember the boy Cat was describing to them. After several seconds, the girls' face suddenly was overcome with a look of pure astonishment, as she was now remembering something.

"Oh wait, I remember now! You mean that new kid in our class right?" Cat simply nodded her head to her question.

"Oh yeah, I remember him now. He didn't say a word all class, and he didn't even react when anything happened. I swear, that kid's a freak," the boy said, slightly shuddering at the memory of Matt. Cat didn't know why, but when those words left the boys' mouth, a tiny pinch of pain struck her heart.

"Yeah, he was kinda creepy," his girlfriend added.

"So, did you guys see him," Cat asked, wanting to get the conversation off such a negative vibe.

"Nope, we haven't seen him," the boy answered.

"Not at all," his girlfriend added again.

"Okay, thanks," Cat said, running off to both find Matt, as well as to get away from the couple, as she was feeling a little offended by the couples' remarks towards Matt. Ever since she left the table to look for him, she had ran into five other people that took Matt's classes; all of which she took as well, yet none of them had seen even a trace of him.

Nevertheless, Cat pressed onward, determined to find the elusive boy and return him to their friends. However, as she was now seeing, that was easier said than done.

"Hey Cat," he heard the all too familiar voice call her. Cat turned her head to the left and saw Jade and Beck walking toward her.

"Oh hey Jade, hey Beck," Cat greeted them, her usually cheerful tone highlighting her words.

"What're you doing here, shouldn't you be at lunch," asked Beck, wondering why she wasn't with their friends at this moment.

"Oh, I'm looking for Matt; he didn't come to lunch with the others."

"_Others_," Jade asked her voice clearly labeling irritation.

"Yeah, Allen and the other new students all came to eat lunch with us."

"Uh, so she's _there_ too!"

"Who," Cat asked, not knowing who Jade was referring to.

"Sarah, that's who, I swear that girl's like a tick!"

"Eew, Jade that's gross" Cat exclaimed, not enjoying the thought of Sarah as a tick.

"What," she asked, not understanding what her friend was so grossed out about.

"Ticks are gross; they're all plump and sucky." The last word to Cats' sentence is what stuck in the couples' mind, and not in a way they would have preferred.

"They're what," Beck asked, wanting to make sure if Cat was actually using it the way it sounded like she was trying to use it.

"Sucky, you know their always sucking peoples' blood." At hearing her say this, the two let out a small sigh of relief amongst themselves. "Anyway, can you guys help me look for Matt, I can't find him anywhere," Cat pleaded with the two.

"No," Jade replied, not in the mood to help out anyone that had anything to do with her new enemy.

"Please," Cat asked once more.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Ple-."'

"Okay fine, we'll help you find him. I seriously hate it when you baby talk," Jade groaned, finally giving into Cats' pleads.

'Yay," Cat cheered, happy that she had more people to assist her. She then led the two further into the school, as she continued her pursuit to find Matt.

Approximately ten minutes after Jade and Beck had assisted her; Cat had been able to cover more ground thanks to them. However, even with this extra manpower on her side, Cat still couldn't find the slightest trace of him.

"I don't get it, we've looked everywhere but we can't find him," Cat sighed, clearly saddened by the apparent failure of her mission.

"Cat, why are you trying to find this guy anyway? I mean, we don't really know him, and for all we know, he may not even like this school so he could've left," implied Jade, as she was clearly bored by the search and was now attempting to get Cat to cease in said search.

"Jade's right Cat, if he doesn't want to be around people then we can't force him," Beck argued, agreeing with his girlfriend. For a moment, it appeared that their attempts at convincing her to quit were working, however-

"We still have to find him, even if he doesn't want to be around people."

"Cat-."

"People shouldn't be alone, no matter how strange they are, everyone should have someone who'll be there for them! If someone was always alone, then how could they be happy, thinking no one cared about them?" As Cat said this, there was evidence of what appeared to be hurt in her eyes.

Beck and Jade saw this and turned towards each other, silently knowing that they had to continue on with this, at least so Cat wouldn't feel so down.

"It's okay; we'll just take another look around the school. He has to be somewhere," Beck said, trying to reassure Cat. Cat simply turned to him and Jade and gave them both her usually bright smiles, showing that she was thanking them. "Okay, so I'll go check out the north of the school again and you guys check the south," Beck instructed, to which Cat and Jade willingly agreed, and all went off into their designated directions.

Upon departing from her boyfriend, Jade didn't want to admit it, but she felt somewhat guilty for Cat's pain back there. Cat was Jade's best friend, the two were like sisters, and Jade was very protective of the girl. She never forgave anyone who had ever made her cry, or had hurt her feelings in any way whatsoever. But now, it was _she _who had hurt Cat, maybe not intentionally, but she felt like the reason that pain came back was because of her. Needless to say, this was eating away at Jade's heart, even as they made it to the music wing on the second floor. The hall was simply flooded with the sound of different instruments being played in different rooms, all in their own rhythm and harmony.

"You think he could be up here," asked Cat, looking to Jade for answers, as she clearly had none.

"I don't know, maybe," she answered, clearly not sure herself. Seeing that her friend couldn't give her a clear answer to help them find him, Cat was about to go into one of the rooms when Jade stopped her by grabbing her arm. Cat turned around to question Jade; however, the latter beat her to it. "Cat, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jade, see," she replied, showing Jade that she was physically well. Jade simply shook her head and continued.

"No I mean are you _okay_," she asked once more, putting more emphasis on the last word.

"_Yes, I'm okay_," replied Cat once again, though uttering out a small giggle, as she also put additional emphasis on all her words.

"Seriously though Cat, are y-." Jade stopped mid-sentence, seeing Cats' almost clueless face, she really didn't know what she was talking about. Jade then decided to let the subject go, if Cat had indeed returned to her perky self then Jade wouldn't be the one to stop it. "Nothing Cat, it's nothing," she concluded giving the girl a warm smile.

Just then, the two girls then heard something, something that seemed to be overcastting the other sounds of the other instruments playing around them, yet at the same time seemed to almost lead them in an almost angelic chorus.

"Jade, you hear that," asked Cat, becoming somewhat entranced by the beautiful tune.

"Yeah, it's so…so sweet you know."

"Like the voice of an angel." Attempting to feed their curiosities, the girls listened in closer to the beautiful tune, attempting to find its source. After several failed attempts, and opening several wrong doors, the girls were finally able to locate its source, the last door in the hallway. Strangely enough, said door wasn't even the door to a classroom, but in fact a janitor's closet.

"What, this sound's coming from in here," exclaimed Jade, surprised that someone was making such a harmonious sound from such an unusual place. Being driven by the beautiful tune, Cat moved her hand towards the knob of the door and slowly turned it. Upon seeing that the door was unlocked, to not disturb whoever was playing, she then opened the door ever so slightly and once she had it opened enough poked her head inside. Due to the dimness of the room, it took her eyes awhile to adjust to the room, however, once she did, she noticed a figure standing ever so still in the middle of the room. Upon further examination, she saw that it wasn't standing still, but instead was gently rocking from side to side.

"Jade, come here," she whispered behind her, causing said girl to immediately come to her side.

"What is it," she asked, to which Cat simply jerked her head in the direction of the door, telling her that she wanted her to look inside. Jade did as she was instructed and looked inside, taking in the same image as Cat. "Who's that," she asked, unable to tell who the person was, as they had their back to them.

"I don't know, but they sound really pretty." Taking in that she was referring to their playing Jade simply continued to watch and listen to the unidentified person's symphony, becoming slightly entranced herself. After nearly three more minutes of this, the person finished with a final, somewhat sorrowful note and ceased, causing the girls to recover from their trance-like state. Upon seeing that the composer was finished, the two girls prepared to question them, as well as discover their identity, when the person suddenly spoke, startling them.

"Just how long do you plan on standing there?" Cat was now at full alert, as she recognized this voice.

"Matt," she asked, as the person didn't reply to her question, but simply let out a sigh and turned around, revealing that it was in fact Matt! Seeing that they had found their desired target, Cat could only help but smile, while Jade on the other hand was quite skeptical, as she was able to read the boy's actions, seeing that he was apparently agitated by their arrival.

"So this is where you've been hiding out huh," she asked, being the first one to break the silence. He didn't answer at first, but simply looked away from them with his head hung down.

"Yeah, I came here cuz I thought I'd be able to get some peace and quiet." As he said this, the two saw that he was attempting to cover something in his right hand by placing the side of his jacket over it. However, this effort proved useless, as Jade simply walked over to him and attempted to make a grab for whatever it was, yet Matt was faster and was able to move out of her reach before she could even notice. Upon her hand grasping nothing but air, Jade simply looked at Matt, her eyes brimming with slight surprise. However, her eyes slightly softened as she then gave him a somewhat menacing smile and asked-

"Whatcha got their?" Despite the effect Jade's glares usually have on people, Matt was surprisingly unaffected by it as he was able to let out the response of-

"None of your business." Unlike Jade's glare towards him, his remark _was _able to stimulate a reaction from its target, as Jade's eyes nearly doubled in size out of shock. Cat, being able to read her friend's actions better than anyone, made her way into the space between them, as she knew if these two continued, there would most likely be a bad conclusion.

"You were amazing, I didn't think anyone could play _that_ good," she complimented him, yet he just gave her a rather blank glance and looked away from her.

"I still need to practice though," he muttered to himself.

"But you sounded great though, could you play a little more for us?"

"I don't take requests, sorry," he replied, yet his tone suggested that he was anything but.

"Then we'll listen while you practice," she exclaimed happily, hoping he'd let them listen to his symphony once more.

"No thanks, I've done enough practicing for today," he informed her, much to her disappointment as he then moved around her and then Jade as he made his way to the door. Yet, just as he was about to leave the two, he was stopped by something grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. He turned to see that it was none other than Jade who had grabbed him, another menacing smile laminating her face. "Could you be so kind to let me go," he asked her, moving his eyes down from her face to his jacket sleeve, which she still had in her grip.

"I don't take requests, sorry," she replied, still smiling. As she said this, she made sure she played with each and every word, intending to make sure that he realizes she was mocking the very remark he had only recently given Cat. "Besides, you still didn't answer my question, whatcha got there?"

"If I answer, will you let me go?"

"Hmm…maybe, depends if I like it." Seeing that this may be his only chance of escaping, Matt simply moved his arm out from underneath his jacket and showed to them the violin he was carrying in his hand. Upon first glance, the violin didn't really spark much of an interest in either girl, however, upon closer examination; the two girls were able to see very elaborate and decorative details on the violin. Not only that, but they also saw that it wasn't your typical brown violin either, but instead, it was black, and not like the black you see from an amateur with spray-paint, but it was almost like the violin was painted with the night itself. Being taken aback by the unusually beautiful instrument before them, they failed to notice that Matt had escaped Jade's clutches.

"Judging by your expressions, I take it that you like what you see. So, I'll be on my way now." With that, he then made his way out the door, but again was stopped by someone grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. This time however, it was Cat, her brown eyes looking into his black pools once more.

"Wait, we came to get you."

"Get me, why?"

"Because, I told Brianna and the others I'd bring you back to eat lunch with us."

"Y-you know Brianna!" This sudden outburst took Cat and Jade aback. This was the first time either one of him had heard his voice come out so clearly, yet there appeared to be something rather obvious in his tone, whether it was fear or surprise they couldn't tell. Due to pure curiosity and interest, Cat decided to press on with this.

"_You _know Brianna," she asked innocently.

"N-no, not really," he replied, though it was obvious he was lying.

"Liar," she stated, slightly poking him.

"I'm not lying. Damn it, why did she have to meet a girl like this," he retorted, however, saying the second sentence much lower so she wouldn't hear him.

"Liar liar pants on fire!"

"Again, not lying, now let me go." Cat simply shook her head, as her grip actually tightened on his sleeve.

"Come on, let's go eat lunch!"

"I don't eat school food."

"Why, does it taste bad?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't eat it."

"Well, let's start now," she said as she started to pull him away.

"What-no! Just leave me alone alright? I don't want to eat lunch, if I did, I wouldn't be here being forced by you two."

"What's that suppose to mean," she screamed, stating her catchphrase as she then let him go. However, he found himself unable to move, as the sudden exclamation had startled him.

"What the hell," he muttered as he looked for a possible answer. "I meant that if I wanted to eat lunch then I would have come myself."

"Oh," Cat said, now understanding the meaning behind his words.

"Just leave him Cat," Jade finally spoken, as she then came up to her friend. "If he wants to stay here and play his little violin than let him, besides, this guy's starting to piss me off." Even though she was saying this, Jade still had her previously menacing smile on her once more. Before Cat could even say anything back, Jade had already grabbed her arm and was pulling her out of the hallway.

"Jade, why'd you do that," she exclaimed once Jade had stopped pulling, though by then, they had returned to the first floor of the school.

"Dunno, but there's something I don't like about that guy," she replied, though mentally, something inside her head was slightly disagreeing with her. Cat childishly puffed out her cheeks, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wanted him to come and eat with us too," she sighed, finally letting the air out of her cheeks.

"Don't worry about him, guys like that are lost causes anyway." Jade then took out her phone and began to press a series of buttons on it.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Texting Beck to stop looking and to go to his next class."

"Why?"

"Cuz, lunch's almost over." Shocked by the news she had just received, Cat quickly took out her own phone and looked to see that Jade was correct, as there were only six minutes until lunch would be over. Deciding that it wouldn't be of much use to return to the table, Cat decided to stay with Jade, as the two then decided to start a brief conversation on the first thing that came to their minds, mutated broccoli. Six minutes after the conversation began, the bell rung, signaling them to proceed on to their next class.

"Bye bye," Cat said to Jade, as the two parted ways to their classes. Jade simply waved to her friend as she left in the opposite direction. As Cat skipped to her class, she couldn't help but think about her and Matt's brief conversation. He was so different than anyone she had met before. He was so quiet and he hardly showed any emotions whatsoever. He was indeed as the couple she earlier encountered said he was, _weird_. Yet Cat had to admit that even though he was somewhat weird, he was still an interesting person in her eyes. The way he played his violin was so heavenly; Cat was completely captivated by its song. And he even stood up to Jade, something many people would never be brave enough, or stupid enough to do! All in all, Cat thought he was someone she wanted to befriend.

Upon reaching her class, Cat noticed that someone was sitting in theusuallyempty seat next to her own, and the second he saw her, his eyes enlarged, as he then turned and apparently let out a sigh. Cat giggled at their reaction, as she was truly glad they were taking another of her classes. She then quickly walked over to her seat and sat beside them, slightly poking them.

"Why God, why," they muttered, causing her to giggle once more.

"Hi, Matt."

Upon the end of the day, the entire school of Hollywood Arts had been thrown off its edge by the unusual bunch that had appeared to it. None more so than Cat and her friends, who all took half the classes of at least one of the newbies. Albeit Cat was the only one who took all of Matt's classes. The six new students were certainly talented individuals, each having their own unique skill that they would excel Allen excelling in athletics, to Matt excelling in playing his violin, these children where truly unique individuals.

"Time to go, time to go, time to go home," cheered Cat, as she skipped to the parking lot where her mother was surely waiting for her. As much fun as she had today, she was happy to finally be able to go home.

However, just as she was waiting in the area where her mother would usually pick her up, the sudden honking of a horn caught her attention. She turned to her right to see a black Mercedes. Just when Cat was about to turn away from the car, as she didn't recognize it at all, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Cat!" Hearing the voice, Cat immediately turned around to see Brianna sticking her head out of the passenger window.

"Hey Bri, what's up," she greeted her friend as she then noticed Jason sitting in the driver's seat.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"Oh I'm fine, I'm just waiting for my Mom to come and pick me up," she replied, smiling, happy that her new friend was so caring.

"Yo Bri, let's get going! Mom's making spaghetti tacos tonight," cried another familiar voice. cat looked past the Mercedes and saw both Allen and Sarah inside a white BMW. Catching her look as well, Allen smiled and waved back at her, while Sarah simply smiled.

"Alright, see ya tommorow Cat," she said, as she sat back down in the car and the group drove off. Just then, once Jason and Brianna passed by her, Cat noticed Matt sitting quietly in the backseat of the car. She was about to say something to him, yet the moment he saw her, he quickly turned away, leaving Cat to simply stand there for a few seconds before she heard her mother call to her.

As the three drove off, Brianna looked back at Cat who was getting into her mother's car, smiling at her newfound friend.

"She's such a sweet girl, I can't believe ones like her are still around. What do you think of her Jason," she asked, looking at her husband.

"If she's alright with _you_, then I have no complaints." His response had apparently pleased her, as she then leaned over and gave him a swift peck on the cheek.

"So Matt, what do _you_ think of Cat," she asked the boy, looking back at him to see his reaction.

"She's an annoyingly perky little red-head who should be locked away in a mental institution." His words were calm and without any emotion, and they almost came out automatically. Brianna simply looked back at the boy for a few seconds before smiling and then breaking into a fit of laughter. "What," he asked, not understanding her actions.

"You totally like her," she exclaimed, causing for the first time that day some color to appear on the boy's face, red.

"N-no I don't, didn't you hear a word I just said," he exclaimed back at her.

"Relax, I'm just kidding," she replied as he then readjusted himself in his seat. Brianna simply gave the boy one more smile before turning to Jason, who also had an amused smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed my OCs, trust me, they'll all play a big role in the story, especially Matt. By the way, Cat's little blow up when Jade and Beck treid to stop her will be explained later in the story. Next Chap, the supernaturals will come out. Anyway, let me know what you think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I deeply apologize for the long delay, I"ve been going through a lot of personal stuff! But now I'm back, and here's my newest chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Night of Death**

The night, it's the time when ones day has come to a conclusion and they can throw away its contents and restart their next one anew. It is the time when one's body is due for a rest and they are quickly whisked away into a realm all their own in creation, their dreams. However, this is hardly ever the case in the world of teenagers and adults, and in most obvious cases, the big cities, for you see, when the sun goes down, the world appears to almost spring to life! Certain people are even dubbed with the term 'night owls', as they are much more lively once the sun sets than they ever were during the day. In cities like New York and Las Vegas, this effect is multiplied by at least one hundred to even one million times, as these cities attract the most outgoing of people, and a great majority of them are either already night owls, or shall become night owls sooner or later.

This is especially the case for an energetic city like Los Angeles, as at this very moment, one could see a red car suddenly pulled up near the edge of a cliff.

"Are you sure you want to do this," asked a teenage boy who was sitting in the driver's seat of the car. The one he was asking this question to was another teenager in the car with him, though this teen was a girl. Her hair was blonde, the kind some might label as bleached blonde. She had a relatively slim figure, though her assets were well developed. Her skin tone was quite light, and her eyes appeared to be that of light blue.

"Yes I'm sure, don't be so uptight, we're all alone now," she replied, as she gently rubbed his arm, using this opportunity to feel the muscles laced around his arm. Said boy had autumn brown hair, which was slightly spiky to the point where it appeared to defy gravity. His skin tone was similar to the girl's, allowing him to be easily identified as Caucasian as well. He had somewhat dark green eyes, and his physique was that of your average teenager; at the exception of a few muscles. However, the most unusual, and perhaps the most alluring, was the silver ring on his right ring ring itself was quite a marvel indeed. Not only was it the perfect tone of silver, the kind that seemed to almost shimmer and glow in the darkness, but there was also a small speck of sapphire on it as well. Upon further inspection, it was shown that the sapphire was in fact the eye for the serpent head that was designed onto it. The strange thing though, was that if one were to not pay much attention to it, the serpent head appeared to be watching them, lying and waiting for the right moment to strike down its unsuspecting prey, all the while, not constantly staring at them with its haunting sapphire eyes.

"I'm not uptight, I'm one of the calmest people I know," he replied to her.

"Right, of course you are," she replied smiling, though her tone hinted an obvious sarcasm.

"I am, go ahead, ask anyone," he argued, obviously intent on proving his case to her. This only caused the girl to let out a slight giggle, as she smiled lovingly at him.

"Babe, I don't know who any of your friends are." At hearing this, the boy suddenly stopped speaking, right as he was about to return with a comeback. "Who are your friends anyway," she asked, pressing further onto the subject, as the boy suddenly turned red with embarrassment. He didn't even attempt to offer a reply to defend himself this time, as he simply turned away from the girl, and looked ahead. The girl, seeing that she had won their little battle, smiled in sweet victory, as she then rubbed the boy's cheek. "I'm sorry I got you so upset sweetie. Here, let me make it up to you." She then proceeded to lean over and planted a soft kiss upon his right cheek. The moment her lips left his skin, the boy turned back to the girl, a smile now resting on his face.

"You're too good to me, you know that?"

"Yeah, and don't you forget it either," she replied, as she then leaned in once more. This time though, the boy was prepared for her lips, as he met them with his own. At first, the kisses were quite soft and warm; however, they soon turned into much more passionate ones, more so on the boy, as he was putting much more passion into his kisses than the girl thought a boy could. However, despite the clear disadvantage on her part, she responded with as much passion that she could muster. After a few more rounds of this, both could practically feel the burning sensation of lust that was slowly beginning to grow within them. They then broke apart, both breathing heavily, and staring at each other with eyes that burned with intense passion and desire.

"You ready," the boy asked the girl, his voice kind and considerate. "If you want, we can stop now. We don't have to do anything el-."

"It's okay, I'm ready," she stopped him, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving him a look of reassurance. Seeing this, the boy smiled at her and then nodded as he then attacked her lips with his own. However, this time he was much gentler with her than before, as his kisses still held their feeling of passion, but they were now pressing softly against her own. Needless to say, the girl responded to this as well with her own tender kisses.

It was at this point that they then began the steady process of stripping each other down. First came his shirt, then her shirt, then their undershirts. Next came their shoes, following was his belt and pants, then her own pants as well. All the while this was occurring, they hardly ever parted their lips with each other, and even when they did, they would immediately return together; as if drawn towards each other like some form of magnet. Once the first layer of their clothes had been removed, they finally parted both their lips and their bodies away from each other, both simply looking at the others near naked form. This eventually caused the girl to feel somewhat nervous, as no other boy had ever seen this much of her before. Noticing this, the boy asked her tenderly if she wanted to continue, to which she agreed. Just then, as he moved his hands towards her back to unclasp her bra-

_Thump_

"What was that," asked the girl, startled by the sudden noise. "Maybe it was just a branch falling from a tree or something," he responded, attempting to comfort her.

_Thump_

"So that was another branch then," she asked, sarcasm clearly lacing her tone. "Maybe," he asked more then said, as the mysterious sound returned once again.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Seeing that these constant ominous sounds were frightening her, the boy then decided to himself that he would go investigate the source of whatever was making her quell in fear and put a stop to it. The extent of her fear from the sound was apparently so intense that she didn't notice anything that was going on around her. She didn't even notice the boy gathering his clothes in front of her, putting them on, and making his way towards the driver's door about to leave to confront the sound. Her attention to reality only returned once the clicking of the car lock registered in her ears and she turned just in time to catch the boy before he escaped. Feeling her hand grabbing his arm tightly, the boy turned back to the girl with a look of utter surprise on his face. However, upon glancing at her face, which was clearly highlighted by both fear and concern, his surprised quickly morphed into a face of pure kindness and reassurance.

"It's alright, I'm just gonna go and take a quick look. I'll be back before you know it," he cooed to her, giving her hair a soft rub as he talked.

"B-but." She was unable to finish as he gave her one final kiss on the forehead, and swiftly exited the car, stepping into the darkness. Even though she was afraid, she would have ran after him, only to pull him back into the safety of the vehicle. However, he had not only shut the door behind him, but he also relocked it and took the keys with him. There was nothing she could do but sit and watch. At first, she saw the boy just simply wander through the darkness, occasionally turning his head left and right. Though each time, nothing seemed to appear from the shadows, nothing appeared from anywhere really after going over the area one final time, the boy then appeared to have sighed to himself and began walking back towards the car, much to the girl's relief.

Just then, the girl suddenly notices a strange shift in the shadows near the trees, which were along the far right of the cliff, which connected to the woods. She watched as the trees rustled quite violently, as if something was desperately trying to escape from them. Apparently, the boy heard this, as he not only turned around, but he also slowly made his way toward the trees. It was at that very moment, when he was a mere inch away from them, that the girl bared witness to the most horrible sight of her life. Just as the boy was a mere inch away from the tree, a large black shape suddenly dropped out of the tree and tackled the boy to the ground. The girl couldn't tell exactly what was going on at this point, but she saw that the creature was thrashing wildly at the boy; occasionally she saw it pick him up, only to slam him back onto the ground again. After only mere seconds off this vicious assault, the boy was then sent flying a good distance, his midair ride only being ceased once he hit the railing at the edge of the cliff. Even after this brutal maneuver, the boy didn't even have enough time to writhe in pain, as the creature immediately appeared by his side, picked him up by his collar, and threw him over the railing.

"Oh my God," she finally screamed, which turned out to not be such a good move, as the creature instantly turned to look directly at her, with its glowing red eyes. The girl was utterly immobilized by this horrifying monster's gaze, as it then ran-no, more of charged towards the car. It was too fast for the girl to react in any way, as in a mere second, it was standing right outside her window. She then let out another scream, as the creature then smashed through the glass and grabbed at her, which she was luckily able to avoid by crawling back. She then tried desperately to unlock the door on the driver's side, when the creature then ripped off the door on the passenger side and grabbed her arm, quite hard too, as a small trail of blood ran down said arm. The creature then, with one swift and powerful motion, pulled the poor girl out into the deep and dark shadows of the night. Not being able to do much of anything, she did the only action she really could do right before she disappeared into the night; she let out one final desperate and terrified scream.

* * *

><p>Time had now passed since the following events of the night and day had returned to the city of Los Angles, the bright sun once again capturing the city in its brilliant domain of light. Birds were peacefully singing their little melodies to celebrate the new morning, adults were getting their fresh cups of coffee on their way to either their job or to drop off their children. And on the now illuminated cliff, there were only two things that could be seen and heard, sirens and squad cars. From every car came forth a police officer or two who immediately scattered somewhere around the area. There was one little speck of the area which had accomplished in gaining the attention of a majority of the officers. Inside this cut of the land contained the red car, which had a considerable amount of damage on it, including the missing door and broken glass. The second, and only other item present here in which the mob of police had surrounded was a white blanket of some sort. What was under it was indefinable; however, the only clue to it was the fact that it formed a rather large lump under the blanket.<p>

Suddenly, breaking through the swarm of uniforms and badges sprung forth a rather young man, who appeared to be somewhere in between his late twenties and late thirties, with a bluish-white version of the LAPD uniform. This man in question was of average height for a young man, and appeared to have a slim, yet appeared to be somewhat muscular. He had a light skin tone to himself, as well as short brown hair which went only slightly past his ears. His eyes could also be described as being the color of blue, though there was also a speck of green here and there. Once the man had reached the blanket, he then turned to the nearest officer and directly, though calmly asked-

"How bad is it?" Almost immediately, a look which appeared to be a mixture of disgust and sorrow covered the man's face.

"Pretty bad's all I can say," he responded shaking his head. The brown haired man then knelt down before the blanket and slowly, almost caringly, lifted the blanket up, revealing the corpse of the blonde from the night before. Just as the other man had said, the sight was indeed bad. She was still in her underwear, although it was now stained with the color red, and several pieces of it had apparently been ripped off in several places. She also had a small red smudge protruding out of her mouth, though it was clear that it had dried up by now. However, the most noticeable characteristic about her now was that there were several chunks of flesh which were missing from her, all apparently having been cut off. The areas included several spots on her right rib, left leg, right arm, midsection, nick, thigh and face. However, even with this, there was still one more horrible detail to take in, it was the fact that along with these missing pieces of flesh, both her right leg and left arm were both missing. Both apparently having been chopped in the same fashion. It was truly a horrible sight to bear, in fact it was so intense that it could've brought even the manliest of men down to there knees, either in tears or disgust.

"Do we at least know her name," he asked, turning to the man as he handed him what looked a card of some sort. When he looked at it, he saw that it was an ID card, one with a picture of the once living girl. "Ashley Grace, eighteen years old. She was just a high school student." He then returned his gaze towards the girl's corpse and gave her one final look of sadness, as he then placed the blanket back onto her. "You must've gone through a truly terrible ordeal, didn't you? For that, I am truly sorry, and I hope you are now at peace," he muttered to himself as he kissed his hand and patted the girl's forehead. He then stood up and prepared to walk away, when another of the officers called out to him.

"Hey you, I've never seen you before! Who are you?" The man then turned around to the officer, a kind smile gracing his face as he pulled out something from his pocket and held it out for the officer to see. Upon looking, the officer saw that it was a police ID card.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that only a few people know me here, so allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is officer Charles, Charles Valclez, and I'm going to be a part of your police department now. Let's all get along and protect our city."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chap wasn't that good, I was really in a rush to get through this part. If you all were getting agitated by my constant use of "Her, Him, the girl, the boy, etc," I was trying to give off the feeling of the two could be anyone someone knows. Anyway, next chap will be better as the gang and the Valclez kids return!<strong>


End file.
